1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connection and more particularly to an improved contactor control circuit for controlling a contactor connecting an alternating current electrical power source to a load.
2. Background of the Invention
Contactors have been well known in the prior art for enabling a low current input circuit to control high current output circuit. The high current output circuit may be used to power electrical machinery, electrical furnaces, electrical lighting and the like.
Many contactors take the form of a relay switch. A relay switch comprises a movable mechanical switch having high current contacts for the control of the high current output circuit. A low current input circuit having a solenoid winding controls the movement of high current contacts in accordance with the flow of low current in the input circuit.
In many cases, the contactor may take the form of a reversing contactor. In a reversing contactor, a first and a second mechanical relay are connected in electrical parallel for connection of a first and a second power source to a load. Typically, a reversing contactor incorporates a mechanical interlock for preventing simultaneous connection of the first and second power sources to the load.
Many reversing contactors are used in conjunction with multiple sources of electric power such as standby power supplies, standby generators incorporated into permanent installations such as home and building as well as being incorporated into movable installations such as recreational vehicles, motor homes, yachts or the like. Reversing contactors may be used in conjunction with solar generators, wind generators as well as inverter circuits and the like.
Although contactors have been well known in the prior art for several decades, there is a need for a contactor control circuit for controlling a contactor or a transfer connecting an alternating current electrical power source to a load that provides a safe and reliable automatic switching upon the application of power to the contactor control circuit.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for providing a contactor control circuit for controlling a contactor connecting an alternating current electrical power source to a load that provides a safe and reliable automatic switching upon the application of power to the contactor control circuit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a contactor control circuit for controlling a contactor connecting an alternating current electrical power source to a load incorporating safety features related to the alternating current electrical power source.
Another object of the invention is to provide a contactor control circuit for controlling a contactor connecting an alternating current electrical power source to a load capable of operating a reversing contactor for connecting a first and a second alternating current electrical power source to a load.
Another object of the invention is to provide a contactor control circuit for controlling a contactor connecting an alternating current electrical power source to a load incorporating an interlock circuit for preventing the simultaneous connection of a first and a second alternating current electrical power source to a load.
Another object of the invention is to provide a contactor control circuit for controlling a contactor connecting an alternating current electrical power source to a load that is adaptable to either 120 volt operation or 240 volt operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a circuit for switching a first and a second alternating current electrical power source to a load.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.